paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Sirens Cometh
Summary When the gang crash on an island they encounter the Sirens Episode (We open on night at an island and we see a group of three serpents they are the Sirens they look through a telescope they see a boat cuts to the Mystery Patrol) Katie:This is pretty spooky Ryder. Ryder:I thought this was gonna be a good trip. Ace:This wouldn't have happened if we'd go where we were supposed to go. Ranger:She's right we're lost. (Danny pops out from lower decks) Danny:You buzzed? Ace:No Danny go back to sleep. Danny:Sleep nothing I'm fixing me a snack a Daring Danny Delight. (Goes back down Rubble licks his lips in delight cuts to below decks) Danny:Like wow one of the best I ever made. A sardine jelly peanut butter pickle tomato and marshmellow fudge sandwich. (Rubble pokes his head down to see) An now for the best bit. Eating eat. (About to until Rubble takes it) Well at least I get the olive. (About to eat it and Rubble sucks it up)With him around I can't get a bite in egwise. (They crash cuts to outside) Katie:Now what happen? Ranger:It looks like we've run aground. Danny:Yeah but where? Ace:Well it looks like we're on Haunted Isle. Danny:I'm sorry I asked. Ryder:There's an old castle on this island maybe we could find help there. (Cuts to them walking Rubble finds a note) Ryder:This looks like a note which reads "Danger leave Haunted Isle so says the Sirens". Ace"It looks like someone is trying to scare us off this island. Katie:But who and why? Ryder:I don't know but it looks like we found ourselves another mystery and maybe just maybe we'll find the answer at that old abandon castle come on. (They walk to the castle Adagio's siren form watches them cuts to castle) Ryder:(OS)Well here it is the old abandoned castle. (Cuts to inside) Danny:Like plenty spooky. Rubble:Yeah spooky. Ryder:This is like when we solved that mystery in the castle on that island amusement park from Scooby-Doo. (They walk around Rubble sniff and sees a boot looks up to see the Dazzlings looking like how they were with their evil smiles when they found out about Twilight and the Rainbooms were the only ones not under their spell cuts to Rubble he screams as he falls back to Danny) Danny:Like what is it Rub? Rubble:DAZZLINGS! Danny:Dazzlings? (Nods the Dazzlings come over) Adagio:What are you all doing here? Ranger:Shipwrecked. That's what we're doing here. Adagio:Well you must leave now or the Sirens will get you. Danny&Rubble:SIRENS?! Katie:Don't you mean you three? Aria:No she means like the curse of three beautiful sirens who look just like us. Sonata:They haunt the island. You must all leave now. Ace:Well that's a mystery. Danny:Like I'll take the Dazzlings word we should all leave. Ryder:Hold it Danny we're not going anywhere till this mystery is solved. Ranger:Yeah. (To Adaio)So Adagio have you....? (They are nowhere to be seen) Ryder:Hmmm we might have a mystery to solve. Ranger:And the only was to solve it is to investigate that old castle. Ryder:Yeah come on. (The sirens watch them cuts to them walking around the castle) Danny:Like plenty spooky. Category:Mystery Story